


The Last Sacrifice

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Other, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Harvesting requires an of age virgin to be sacrificed to him to assure a plentiful and successful harvest; if they do not meet his exceptions the yearly harvest is met with failure.</p><p>One year the villagers gather all potential sacrifices, debating who will be chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It was another bad harvest for the 3rd year in a row. A land once filled with life and color a view almost limitless with fruits and vegetables that could feed an entire village 10 times over, was now miles of dry roots protruding from the ground, dirt being carried by the wind covering everything in sight, darkening the decrepit river. Every season of for the past 3 year there is a disaster that destroys the crops meant to feed families throughout the country.

Heavy rain waterlogging crops, stopping the air that helps the plants survive and eventually suffocating and causing the crops to die; golden fields turning into muck and mud, causing some of the most resourceful crop that sprouted throughout the land to rot in large quantities. And when it’s not raining, the weather is warmer during odd periods causing fruits to ruin. None of the fruit grown is tropical so anything besides that, warmer weather doesn't provide sufficient chilling for fruit bearing trees to reset themselves to spring thus producing  miles of barren trees.

One village, Papyrus, was hit the hardest; this is the location seen as the heart of agriculture as they are the ones that provide for half of the country. It was nearing the end of the year and that meant that it was the time to find a worthy virgin to be sacrificed to the God of Harvest. The villager leader, assigned by the ruler and king, would be severely punished if he failed his country and countrymen again by providing an unworthy sacrifice to the God. For the last 4 centuries, hundreds of virgins, 18 years of age, were sacrificed to the God to ensure a successful year of harvest, crops, and weather but the last 3 have been complete failure, not knowing how they managed to fail the God's expectations.

Papyrus was the village that was chosen for the last 3 centuries to provide virtuous virgins for the God because of the myth surrounding them; the myth that the God of Harvest once called Papyrus his home before humans migrated in, driving the God into the Forest of Aeon, an enchanted forest surround with mystery and curiosity where only a sacrifice can enter but never return. Though the forest lacked human life, it looked more alive than the village has in 3 years with its thick verdant forest and tall thick grass carpeting the valley floor. Even in the dead of night it held its glow, never letting the villagers forget its presence and existence.

The village leader and elders would make certain they would not fail again this year or face death. This was a carefully discussed duty and responsibility. They carefully looked through all the names of the virgins that turned 18 of that year and discussed the quality of their looks, looks also played a role in their discussion. They would then go and visit all the candidates to get a sense of their character. They needed to choose a person both noble and pure, someone whose soul is incapable of being tainted by sin and envy. Once they have narrowed down their choices, they gather them and explain the importance of their existence and their destiny of sacrificing their life for the sake of their entire country.

"There is nothing more noble and honorable than giving your life for the sake of thousands," they would say, hoping guilty would work its way into their hearts

When they were told this they whispered amongst each other, discussing what was just being told to them. They were given a week to determine their own fate and were order to gather at the heart of the village during the sacrificial ritual. Finally dismissed and sent home, all did as followed except for one boy, the son of a widowed fieldworker, with hair as bright as the sun and warm brown eyes.

His name was Hideyoshi.


	2. The Village of Papyrus

Hideyoshi stepped out of the hut and lingered near the entrance, he sight turned toward the Forest of Aeon and stared listlessly into, almost expecting the God of Harvest to appear and take him to relieve the other candidates of their duty and lift the weight off their shoulders and their families.

  
“Hideyoshi, my boy,” grabbing the attention of the 18 year old. “Do not stare too long into the forest; He does not care for us humans looking into his home. We do not want to make angrier with us. We already had a terrible harvest this year,” placing his hands on Hideyoshi’s shoulders, leading him away from the forest.

  
“You know all too well about that, don’t you? Losing you father caused by 1st famine.” Upon hearing this Hideyoshi bit his bottom lip and nodded in agreement. The village leader continued to lead Hideyoshi further away, but not without casting one last final glance into the forest.

  
Hideyoshi eventually his way home just before sunset and was greeted by his mother. She was a plain looking woman with short chestnut brown hair they reached her eyes, and eyes a soft brown just like Hideyoshi. She was a lively person but has grown more tired due to malnutrition.

  
Hideyoshi was 15 when the first famine hit and the effects took the life of his father. The government was reluctant to help; they hoped that once the year was over than the new would bring a better farming season. But then the second famine hit and they declared a crisis and put restrictions on how much food one family could have and created new laws so food would not go to waste, unhappy that nobles would have to restrict their consumption as well.

  
His mother and fellow villagers were still starving despite the ‘efforts’ of the government. He remembered a technique his father taught him that he learned from his home back east. It required one to slice raw meat into thin slices and essentially drying out the meat by hanging it on the rack with a small fire under the rack, not to cook the meat but to keep flies and insect from invading the food to prevent eggs from being laid; the lack of liquid in the meat helped it last long. This saved the life of his mother and many villagers, this let their meat last longer than before so nothing went to waste.

  
“I was just with the rest of the candidates speaking with leader and the elders; about the human sacrifice for the God of Harvest” being blunt as ever, taken his mother aback. She did not wanting to hear that her child has been chosen to be given to the God of Harvest to be killed and eaten.

  
“N-now let’s not talk about that now, my little sunflower,”changing the subject and lightly patting down his unruly hair. “Let’s have dinner as a family tonight, I’ve been working so much that I hardly ever get to see you anymore,” chatting away as it was her wont whenever she wanted to avoid talking about an unpleasant topic, no mother wants to hear about her son being a potential human sacrifice even if it was for their country’s sake.

  
Hideyoshi’s eyes followed his mother’s figure, her back towards him as she prepared a small meal for the two of them. When they both found out that Hideyoshi had been chosen as a suitor for the yearly ritual, his mother has been trying to spend more and more time with her son, in attempts to persuade him into rejecting his selection for the sacrifice; if none of the candidates volunteer than the elders would have to choose, in that case, her son would have 10% chance of being chosen.

  
It’s not uncommon for someone to volunteer themselves for sacrifice; in the past almost all sacrifices volunteered themselves for the sake of their country and to protect the lives of their families and friends. But in most recent years, more and more potential sacrifices have forsaken their duties and have had to been chosen by the elders themselves; Hideyoshi guesses this is why harvesting has been so awful, there was nothing noble about sacrificing the unwilling. The elders see it as cowardice on the part of the candidates though Hideyoshi sees it as the new generation rejecting their twisted and unfair fate.

  
“Mother,” trying to grab her attention, “you don’t have to use our rations, the elders send a week worth of food for each candidate, we should just use that.”

  
“I’m perfectly capable of being able to provide for the two of us. I don’t need someone else’s food especially someone attempting to buy off my approval to have my only son taken from me, “she stated, taking her frustration out on Hide, “I don’t need anything from them!”

  
Finally letting out all of the concern and worry that lingered in her heart, she refused to accept ,much less, eat the food given to them by those asinine old men who were too absorbed by their own delusive sense of morality.

  
Hideyoshi noticed his mother visibly shaken, caused by anger and heartache; he made his way towards her and embraced her. “I’m sorry for causing you so much grief, Mother. I wasn’t thinking when I suggested it, I wasn’t taking your feelings into consideration,” giving her a bright smile. “We don’t have to eat the food that was given to us but it would be a waste for it to go to waste. Wasting food in this time would be equal to cutting down a tree from the Forest of Aeon.” Food was so highly valued that many people had been executed in the past due to their own thievery. Hideyoshi thought for a bit, index finger pressed against his lips, until an idea popped into his head.

  
“Let me take this to the children down near Ashira,” he suggested, a heavily populated and impoverished ghetto where children out number adults 10 to 1.

  
It seemed like his mother was pleased by his suggestion, as her features softened, a smile gracing her lips. “That’s a wonderful idea but let’s wait until tomorrow, it’s dangerous to go out at this hour.”

  
They both ate their given portions and headed off to bed. His mother tucked her son in and laid next to him while she made small talk, it reminded him of the old days back when he was a child, his dad was alive, and crops were flourishing. That night they both fell asleep next to each other, a mother cradling her only son while Hideyoshi lay awake, knowing that these might be one of the final moments he spends with her.

Hideyoshi got ready as soon as the sun was rose in the east. He tightened his sandals and grabbed his sack full of food and headed out to Ashira, but not before kissing his mother goodbye.

  
On his was to Ashira, Hideyoshi encountered his neighbor and another potential sacrifice, Abdul. He was an outspoken and kind boy, he acted as a big brother to many of the kids in his area, helping them briefly forget the famine that took the lives of the friends and family, bringing a smile to their faces whenever he got the opportunity.

  
“Where are you off to, Hideyoshi?” reaching out to shake his hand.

  
“I’m going to Ashira to run a few errands my mother wanted me to do,” lifting the sack of food, “mother didn’t want it so she thought it was best that we give it to others who need it more.”

  
“Ha-ha! That mother of yours is always doing stuff like that, she’s definitely an odd one but that’s not a bad thing. I’m head to the same direction as you are, got to stop by a relative’s home and it’s on the way. You don’t mind do you?” indicating he wanted to walk with Hideyoshi.

  
Hide shook his head, letting Abdul walk alongside him, bringing along his earnest aura.

  
They spoke of trivial matters for a bit until the topic of their candidacy was brought up from the previous conversation, the mood suddenly turned dark and gloomy.

  
“This is really hard to admit,” Abdul breaking the silence, “I’m really terrified of this. All my life I did what I believed what was right and always tried my best to help those around me and because of that I’m possibly going to be thrown into a forest to satisfy a God that doesn’t even care about us.” Abdul confessed though his voice was low, not wanting anyone to hear him. “I don’t regret the choices I made in life but I don’t want to die…I-I-I want to live and have a family, I don’t want to it to end like this,” sobbed Abdul, breaking down and taking Hideyoshi by surprise, never seeing Abdul like this; his heart ached for him.

  
“Hey now, where’s the Abdul we all love?” taking him firmly by the shoulders, “don’t cry, my friend. I’m not going to let you die…I’m…going to make sure of that,” flashing him a confident smile and giving him a wink and thumbs up.

  
Hideyoshi dropped Abdul off at his relative’s home and continued his walk, thinking about Abdul breakdown earlier. Memories of the potential sacrifices crossed through Hideyoshi’s mind, all of them his age and people with families and lives that were meant to be lived to the fullest. Even at a young age, Hideyoshi never understood the need to give up the lives of young men and women; it baffled him and angered him as he entered Ashira and saw all the children.

  
“Were their lives deemed meaningless in the end?” the 3 last sacrifices coming to mind, while handing out food for the children. He watched as the kids around him scarf down their food, licking their hands furiously, consuming every little bit. He looked at them, a heartbroken and eyes downcast but only for a moment before they lite up with determination, set on his new resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a 10 minute video about jerky for this but I learned something new.
> 
> I also decided to post the 2nd chapter since the first one was only an introduction.


	3. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while. I had this on my computer for a while so yeah....sorry for my grammar. I'll fix it up later but I felt like i need to post this already

Time seemed to have escaped Hideyoshi with the ritual being held tomorrow. Despite this, his mother kept her cheerful nature, humming to herself a catchy melody. One could say she was convinced that she would be one of the lucky ones and return home with her son.

“Let’s come back home whenever the ceremony is over,” she suggested as she placed a cup of tea in front of him, then setting one of her hands on his chair as she leaned into it, looking over him.

Every year after the sacrificial ritual the village would celebrate until dusk. It’s said that it’s to honor the noble spirit of the young soul who was sent to the God of Harvest, though Hideyoshi saw it as an excuse to get “piss drunk” as his mother would say to him.

“Hmmm,” mumbling particularly nothing, his focus mostly the window and what was going on outside.

“Don’t ignore your mother,” slapping the back of his head, she sighed, annoyed by her son’s disregard.

“Hey!” rubbing the back of his head, “why are you so rough, mother?” pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t think that look will work on me, I invented that look, boy!” poking the tip of his nose.

“…”

“…”

Laughter could be heard throughout the house, something that was rare lately considering Hideyoshi’s circumstances and how much his mother tried to play it off. There was still that slight terror that her son will never come home to her again and she’d be left all alone.

“Tomorrow’s the day…” she finally mentioned, “I’m-you’re not ready for it, none of us are ready for it…” referring to the other families who had a child in the same position as Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to say anything. That day, after seeing Abdul break down and those orphans in Ashira, his decisions were absolute but he felt like if he spoke about it even once that it will all come crumbling apart.

“Sweet heart...,” called his mother in a gentle voice, quickly gaining his attention. “Please, please don’t do anything regretful, okay?” averting her eyes, casting them to the side.

“I-I’m tired. I’m heading to bed and you should too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” he stated as he passed her. He felt her hand grab on to his sleeve; he turned to look at her only to be faced with a crestfallen expression. She stared into her son’s eyes in attempts to read his mind, as fruitless as it might be.

There was an agonizing silence between them that Hideyoshi wanted to escape but his mother spoke before it drove Hideyoshi mad.

“I have something to give you…It belong to your father,” informing him after she noticed the confused look he gave her.

“It’s the ceremonial robe you have to wear,” bring out an old dusty wooden box, “this was back when your father was 18. He was also a candidate like you, of course he wasn’t chosen seeing as you’re here and that means that me and him…hee hee,” she gushed like a love-struck teenager, a deadpan look gracing Hideyoshi’s face. The serious air quickly dissolving.

“Well, I just wanted to give it to you; I figured that if you wore it like he did than you would come back to me like he did,” revealing her true intentions for giving him the robe but he also know she did it so he could have memento from his father.

“Thank you, mother,” bring the fabric closer to his heart, he embraced it almost like his father was standing before him, “I’ll definitely treasure it forever.”

She smile lovingly at her son, “Let’s go to bed now, like you said, we’re both tired,” giving the box to Hideyoshi to place the robe until tomorrow. They both walked to their own bedroom, before the parted, his mom made sure to add one more detail about the robe’s history.

“Also, I figured that it would be good luck for you to finally lose that virginity of yours, it’s certainly helped your father,” winking and sticking her tongue out.

“UGH,” a look of embarrassment and disgust forming on his face as he tried to swat at his mother as she ran down the fall and into her room, laughing manically.

 

* * *

 

It was already noon when Hideyoshi woke up. Despite going to bed earlier than normal, his body and mind still made the decision to oversleep. He groaned loudly as he sat up from his spot and stretched his muscles and popping his back and neck, and finally massaging his shoulders, aching from staying in the same position for hours.

He must have been pretty loud, as his mom popped her head into his room, though you could only see her wide big brown eyes and curved eyebrows, bottom half covered by the door. She then stop out from behind the door and pushed it fully open to greet her son properly.

“Rise and shine, sunshine boy, “she chirped happily at him, drying a dish with a worn out piece of cloth. “Shouldn’t you be rising the same time the sun does? You’re tarnishing your title as my little ray of sunshine, honey,” she joked, leaning against the wooden door frame, grinning widely.

“It’s not much of a title when your own mother was gracious enough to bestow upon the child,” his voice laced with a bit of sarcasm along with a yawn.

“All the more reason to feel honor.” She made her way back into the kitchen. “Your lunch is ready by the way, no breakfast since you decided to sleep in until noon,” she informed him.

 He got up and headed to the kitchen to see what his mother had prepared for them, and it seemed like it was the same thing they’ve had for the past 3 month, rice and eggs. It wasn’t unappetizing to the taste, if you got the rice hot enough and cracked the raw egg on top and mixed it then the hot rice cooks it and gives it a nice taste, but subjected to eat the same thing for the past 3 months one can only stand so much.

“Wow…rice and eggs….again,” obviously disappointed with the meal in front of him. He sat down and stared at the food before him for several minutes in hopes that it would magically form into something with more flavor and gusto but all it was doing was getting colder.

“Your beautiful, kind, generous, wonderful, hardworking mother does her best to provide for you and this is how you thank her? By complaining about the food she gives her only son in times of struggle? Oh father in Heaven! Do you see him, my dearest husband? Our only son grumbling about the food before him even though I worked so hard to get it for him,” she clamped her hands together as it praying as she looked up as if speaking to her angel husband in heaven. “If only I could provide him with something with more taste and flavor,” finally finishing her dramatic monologue as Hideyoshi looked at her with a look of apathy, still chewing on his food.

“And it just so happens that I do!” This caught Hideyoshi’s attention as quick as a flash.

“Huh?” clearly not truly understanding what his mother meant by this.

“Were you not listening, my lovely son? I got you something special,” bringing out hot pot and placing it on the table. When she placed it down to open the lid a strong aroma emerged, attacking his sense of smell with a scent so delicious he wanted to suffocate in it.

“Woooah~ This smells amazing, mother,” still spellbound by the smell, “what is this? You’ve never made this before.” Preparing her and him a bowl.

“It’s beef stew,” she informed, “I thought I would be nice to have something like this today…” stately rather quietly.

 Oh right, today is the day of the sacrificial ritual; he almost forgot that. All of this morning and the antics and his mother’s little comedy is so engraved into their morning rituals that it felt like just a normal day. But as Hideyoshi looked outside and saw people preparing lights and decorations for tonight after the ritual to honor the sacrifice, it all finally hit him. The ritual was in the evening, just before the sun sets, that was in about 7 hours from now and Hideyoshi could feel himself shaking at the thought of it.

Hideyoshi felt a pair of rough, small hands gently touch his, it was his mother’s. He was holding his eating utensil so tightly that his knuckles turned white,

“There is nothing to worry about, honey,” reassuring him, the most serious she’s been all morning. “You’ll be okay, we’ll be able to come back home together so there is no reason to be so scared; as long as you don’t volunteer your chances of getting pick are low, ok?” as look of desperation and sadness arose in her eyes, hoping to draw out a respond from her son.

Hideyoshi glanced at her for a bit before turning his gaze to the preparations going on outside, not seeing his mother hanged her hand, eyes cast sadly downward.

 

Hideyoshi spent his day with his mother inside their home. They spoke of mundane things and recalled memories of his father, her husband. She loved to tell him how they met and how she had to be the one to court his dad; Hideyoshi loved hearing her stories about her and his father because it felt like he was getting to know him more and more despite being gone. Hideyoshi told his stories about playing pranks with his neighbor and playing with the kids in Ashira as his mother listened attentively, smile never leaving her face, almost. Whenever she tried to bring up aspirations for the future and possible grandchildren all Hideyoshi could do was avoid it all together, never once answering her.

 

* * *

 

Time flew by and it was already 530pm and it was almost time to head into the center of Papyrus but not before changing into his robe.

The robes were a pure white, like the snow that fell from the sky every winter. The color was supposed to represent the purity and nobility of the soul but there was more to the white color than just those two things. The colors were supposed to also represent sacrifice, passion, and love, and it was a color commonly worn by brides. Hideyoshi first put on the first robe that reached to the ankles of his feet, the ends of the robed had intricate golden embroidery that circles the cloth and one could only see if a light source flashed it. He grabbed a handful of the robe and brought the design closer to get a better look and he could make out the twists and turns of the needle work and identified the design of flowers. The robes came with a white belt that matched the rest of his clothing, while the belt buckle matched the golden color of the embroidery; Hideyoshi wondered if it was actual gold though he doubted it. Finally he put on the last of his ensemble, he put on his cloak that had a hood attached to it. When Hideyoshi wore it, it would Hideyoshi the upper half of his face, leaving his nose and mouth the only things to be exposed. He felt weird wearing it. He felt his stomach twist and turn because the reality of the situation was starting to set in. He was afraid and he was afraid for his mother and he was afraid for the rest of his people.

“Sweet-heart…”

Hideyoshi turned and saw his mother at his door. Her eyes were puffy and red, it looked like she had been crying but Hideyoshi dared not to point it out. This whole thing was effecting her just as much as it was effecting him and his heart ached for her. He wanted to embrace her and hold her while she held him just like she did when he was a child. He could feel his bottom lip quiver and eyes beginning to moisten but he swollen his worry and remained strong.

“You look just like your father” She came to him and cupped his face with her hands, bring it upward so she could get a better look at him. Her eyes scanned Hideyoshi’s face for several seconds. “You’re still such a baby,” brushing his hair back, so she could get a better look at his eyes. She always said that he had his father’s eyes but Hideyoshi thought they were more like his mother’s. There was a quietness between them and Hideyoshi was quick to break it.

“It’s almost time…are you ready to go, mother?”

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes became glossier looking at his with pink and rheumy eyes.

“No…I’m not.” Kissing the top of his head and hugged him into her bosom, her heartbeat filling Hideyoshi’s was a lost sense of nostalgia when he was an infant, causing his eyes to grow heavy. The thought to himself that his eyes matched his mother’s in that very moment.

The mother and son pair walked side by side as they headed to the village square. They encountered many other villagers on the way. Many look at them with sympathy and pity and his mother could not help but scowl at them, Hideyoshi grabbed her hand to remind her that he was there for her. They’ve also met other worried mothers whose children were also chosen to be sacrificed. They eyes were red and heavy due to crying. The mothers of these children chose to converse amongst themselves, bitter that their children were to be sent to their death. Hideyoshi’s mother did not want to speak to them, they only served as a reminder of her son’s situation and chose to speak to other villagers but made sure to put an end to those looks of pity, she would have none of that.

Hideyoshi made his way to the building where all the other sacrifices were being held. When he entered he was hit was a thick and still atmosphere. Hideyoshi felt like he could vomit just looking at everyone. So many young faces, full of potential hit with fear and despair. Hideyoshi wondered how their fates could have lead them to all of this. There was rich and delectable food placed for them but hardly anyone touched it. No one could stomach eating right now. Hideyoshi looked out and he could see people celebrating and over all merriment among the villagers. This was a time to celebrate for them because this could actually be the day that all this bad harvesting was put to an end. Hideyoshi thought of his mother and how it could also mean her getting more nutrients and the people of Ashira also getting the food they need. Hideyoshi took his seat far away from everyone, resting his head on the wall, his eyes burned when he closed them. He didn’t want to grow close to anyone in this room if he could help it or else this would only be harder for everyone.

It was 7:50pm when all the white robed individuals were lead to the center of the village square. Yells and cries of cheer and distressed filled the night air. The young virgins made a circle around the fire as they waited for the elder to make a speech that happened every year. Hideyoshi ignored all the surrounding voices until they all shushed when the head elder appear to quiet them all. He held up his hands and they all grew silent.

“My children! Today is the day to end all of the misfortune and hardship that has befallen not only us but the rest of our countrymen! These past couple of years we have not only angered our God of Harvest but also dissatisfied his Godliness by sending him less than worthy sacrifices!”

“ _Is that what they were to you…”_ Hideyoshi thought

“But I look at the faces of all these noble and admirable youth and I can see the fearlessness and selflessness in their courageous eyes! This is the year, I can sense it, that we will finally sedate the appetite of our wrathful but glorious God! We have lost many people due to the poor choices of the past but now we have many youths that are willing to die for their country here with us and it will finally put an end to blasted famine!”

Cheers roared through the night, they drowned out the cries of the families who might lose their child. Hideyoshi looked around to his fellow sacrifices and many did not lift their heads and only stared with vacant eyes into the fire before them. Hideyoshi sense their loss of hope and their fears. These were not the faces of people who were ready to die. Hideyoshi swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and took a deep breath. They waited for the cheers to die down before the ceremony commenced.

“Yes, yes. It is all very honorable of these young ones to be so selfless. Now who is worthy enough to be sent into the enchanted forest of the God of Harvest? There has never been anything nobler than the spirit of a courageous youngster to raise their hand and ease the spirits of his fellow villagers. This is the spirit that the God of the Forest finds the most appetizing and fulfilling. We want someone with courage, with honor, with love, with-“

The main elder was quieted when a single hand rose from the cloaked white figured, the face hidden by the hood of the ceremonial robe.

“No need to continue. I, I chose to be the one to be given to our God of Harvest. Let me be the one to be given to him.”

The crowd grew rowdy and restless at the sudden declaration and self-sacrifice. People located at the very back were jumping and pushed their way forward to get a look on just who volunteered himself. People shouted in cheer and others in distress, mothers who have yet identified the cloaked figure, thinking it was their child.

“BRAVO! That right there,” pointing at the volunteer, “is the kind of noble soul that will save us! That is the person who has saved us all!! Thank you, young one! Please come up here to me and reveal to us your name and face!”

The cloaked figure was lead to the platform where the elder was standing. No one was able to identify the person with the hidden face.

“Please show us the face of our hero.” The elder patted the shoulder of the individual.

The individual gripped the hood of his cloak and brought it down gently. Finally the identity of the person was revealed. The villagers were given a young man with messy hair that stood on end, the color of the sun as if kissed by the rays of sunlight, eyes that reminded them of earth touched by rain, a soft and gentle face. This was the face of spring and hope. He was going to save them all.

“My name is Hideyoshi. It will be my honor to be your sacrifice. I will do my best.”

“What a wonderful young man. Please clap for this brave soul!”

Claps and cheers boomed and thundered, surely it could even be reached deep into the forest. Hideyoshi looked into the crowed and saw the faces of relief in the eyes of many mothers and it soothed his conscious. But the joyful shouts were mixed in with the shout of his name

“HIDEYOSHI!!”

Hideyoshi eyes met with the bloodshot eyes of his mother’s. Her teared stained her face, she looked several years older than she was, Hideyoshi noticed. There was no hiding her grief, her loss, her devastation. She wobbled and swayed, no longer able to support herself as she fell to the ground.

“Mother…” Hideyoshi whispered only to have it drowned out by shouts of glee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the set up. It gets better! I swear!


End file.
